Our Secret
by lycan-cub
Summary: Jack and Nathan have been together secretly for six months. Now strange things, that lead to near death results, is effecting Eureka. Jack is now being pushed to and beyond his limits trying to find the person. Please R&R. FINISHED. N/J Slash. REVISING.
1. Chapter 1

**REVISED. **

It was nine o'clock and Jack was in his jeep. He was going in the opposite direction of his house. He unbuttoned his work shirt. His black short-sleeve shirt hugged him tightly. He took a left on a small path that went through the woods.

He stopped at a small cabin that had a black BMW near it. He got out of the car. He took off his gun belt and placed it on the passenger seat. He walked up to the door and knocked.

As the door opened, he was greeted by a flat deep voice. "Sheriff."

"Scientist," he said back with a grin on his face.

Nathan grabbed Jacks belt loop and pulled the shorter man to his lips. Jack responded by threading his fingers through Nathan's dark hair. Nathan pulled away from the kiss first.

Jack closed the door. He leaned against the door. He pulled Nathan by his shirt towards him and nuzzled into his neck. "I've missed you," he mumbled against Nathan's skin.

Nathan kissed him on the cheek. He walked back into the kitchen.

Jack followed and sat in a chair at the table. "So what's for dinner?" He asked as he leaned back in the chair.

"Chicken Alfredo." Nathan said.

Jack watched Nathan work in the kitchen. If someone would have told him he would be with Nathan Stark, he would have hauled them to an insane asylum. Now he didn't think he could be without the snarky man.

They had been together for about six months secretly. When around other people, they acted normal. They bickered and were always at each other's throats, but their arguments held no more malice. They flirted with Allison shamelessly. The only real alone time they had was in the small cabin. It belonged to Nathan and no knew it even existed.

Jack stared at Nathan enthralled by his familiar grace around the kitchen. He got up and walked into the kitchen.

Nathan was stirring a pot of sauce. Jack stood at his side.

"That looks delicious," Jack said licking his lips.

Nathan took the spoon from the pot and raised it to Jack's lips. Jack tasted the sauce.

Nathan took the spoon out of Jack's mouth and replaced it with his own mouth. He could taste the sauce in Jack's mouth.

Nathan stopped and licked his lips. He then looked thoughtful. "It needs more salt."

Jack opened his mouth to say something then shut it.

"Bastard," was all he said.

"I know," Nathan said as he grabbed the salt and added some to the pot.

Jack and Nathan sat at the table eating.

"Nathan what's with the new experiment I keep hearing about from Fargo." Jack asked.

Nathan sighed. "Fargo is giving a demonstration tomorrow. He has developed a new Cloaking System. Hopefully it goes well."

"Knowing Fargo it isn't."

Nathan nodded in agreement. "It shouldn't be dangerous though."

"Just be careful, Scientist."

Nathan smirked. "Will do, Sheriff."

Jack wanted to say something else but thought better of it. He picked up both his and Nathan's plates. He made his way to the kitchen and washed the dishes.

Nathan stood behind Jack kissing the back of his neck.

Jack closed his eyes and leaned back into Nathan.

Nathan growled into his ear. "The dishes can wait."

Jack turned off the water and turned around and captured Nathan's lips. His tongue probed Nathan's mouth.

Nathan's hand slid up Jack's shirt.

Jack cupped Nathan through his pants.

Nathan moaned against Jack's mouth.

Jack broke the kiss and pulled his shirt over his head.

Nathan grabbed Jack by the arm and pulled him towards the bedroom.

* * *

They both lay with their legs tangled together, sweating and to control their breathing. Jack lays his head on Nathan's chest.

"Love you," he said as he drifted to sleep.

"Love you too," Nathan said kissing him on the top of the head before going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**REVISED.**

Jack walked into the bunker.

"You're late Jack."

"I fell asleep at the station SARAH," Jack said with a sigh.

"That is the sixth time this month."

"I had lots of paperwork. Wake me up early SARAH," Jack said as he made his way up the stairs.

* * *

Nathan put his keys on the counter of his kitchen. He walked to his room unbuttoning his shirt. He turned on the shower as he stripped off the rest of his clothes.

Nathan stepped into the shower letting the water run over him. He relaxed as he started to soap himself down.

He walked out of the bathroom and looked at his clock. It was only four and he was going into the office early today.

He pulled on some boxers and grabbed another shirt out of his closet with another pair of slacks. He then sat on his bed and picked up his laptop off of his nightstand and went to work.

* * *

"Sheriff it is five thirty." Jack moaned and sat up.

He rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. He took a quick shower. He quickly pulled on some boxers and then his uniform pants.

He rummaged through his drawer and pulled out a black undershirt. He grabbed his uniform shirt and his gun belt and made his way downstairs.

"Do you want to have breakfast Jack?"

"No I'll get some at Café Diem. Tell Zoe that she is still on punishment and she comes straight home." Jack said as he put his gun belt on after putting on his shirt.

"Door, SARAH."

* * *

Jack looked at his watch as he walked into Café Diem. "Hey, Vincent."

"Hello Sheriff Carter your coffee will be ready soon."

Jack smiled. "Make it two Vincent."

Vincent looked at Jack in understanding.

"There have probably more disasters this week then in two months normally," Jack said.

Jack had his two coffees and was on his way to GD. His thoughts went to the accidents that have been happening for the past couple of weeks.

There were a lot of things that probably shouldn't have gone wrong. A lot of the blunders came from the Genetics Department.

The problem was that Jack couldn't figure out what the hell was going on. It had been irritating Jack since it started. He was starting to get worried that there was something else going on.

Jack walked through GD with two cups of coffee. He nodded his greetings to scientist who passed him by.

He shifted the cups to one arm and opened the door to the office of the Director of GD.

"What do you want?"

Jack looked at Nathan who had his back turned to the door. "Is that any way to treat someone who got you coffee."

Nathan turned around and smiled as he saw Jack and a cup of coffee.

"You saved me a trip."

Jack rolled his eyes as he closed the door. "No hello. You might not get this cup of coffee."

Nathan sighed. "Good morning Jack. Now can I have the coffee?"

Jack handed him the coffee and he smiled as Nathan drank it and sighed.

"This is the same as yours."

"I remember someone saying they liked the taste," Jack said as he sat down in a chair in front of the desk.

"Last night I forgot to ask you are you going to do anything about the Genetics Department?"

"Some of them may be redacted. I don't like doing it either but someone almost died two days ago. I won't have people here that will only screw up. Too many things are at stake," Nathan said.

"It sounds like a good idea. I'm still not convinced that doing that will fix this. I really think there is something bigger going on." Jack said running his hand down his face.

"Not this again Jack." Nathan said. He didn't have time for conspiracy theories.

"Fine but I still think I'm right." Jack threw his empty coffee cup away and walked around Nathan's desk and kissed him.

"See you, Scientist."

"Goodbye, Sheriff."

Jack walked to the door.

"Oh and have a nice time with Fargo," Jack said as he walked out of the office.

Nathan growled the reminder of his meeting.

The office door opened again and Allison stepped in. "I just passed Jack."

"The Sheriff and I had to discuss the Genetics Department and some redactions." Nathan said turned his chair to look out the windows of his office.

Allison sighed. "Do they have to be done?"

"They are necessary, Allison," Nathan said as he stood and pulled out his palm pilot.

"I heard that Jack bought you a cup of coffee."

"He lost a bet. Anytime I need a cup I'll just call the Sheriff."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Do I want to know?"

"No you don't. Is Fargo ready?" Nathan asked, looking up.

"He should be I left him while he was getting up."

Nathan nodded. "Well let's get this over with."

* * *

Nathan stood in the lab with a bored look waiting.

"I know we already have one but this one is better and a lot more variety and range," Fargo said.

"Fargo! Can you please move this along? I have a meeting I better not be late to." Nathan said with a glare.

Fargo swallowed. He placed and apple on the table.

"It can cloak a variety of things the other couldn't." He hit a button on the machine and the apple disappeared.

"Can it cloak anything bigger?" Nathan asked.

Fargo nodded and hit a button. A chair disappeared except for one leg. Fargo's eyes grew wide.

Nathan's eyebrow raised.

"Give me a second," Fargo stuttered. When Fargo typed in something, the machine didn't respond. It then started to spark and Fargo was panicking.

"Allison, get out of here and call Carter."

Nathan grabbed Fargo. "Come on Fargo."

Fargo 'epped' as Nathan pushed him out of the lab.

Nathan turned around when he heard a loud spark as it exploded. He was thrown out of the lab. All the glass from the windows shattered.

Nathan slid down the wall unconscious. His suit jacket, shirt, and tie were singed and his torso burned.

Fargo called the infirmary while Allison hurried back towards them.


	3. Chapter 3

**REVISED.**

Jack sat in Café Diem with a cup of coffee. His cell phone rang. He sighed. He flipped it open.

"Carter."

"We have a problem," Allison said.

"Let me guess Fargo," Jack said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes." He closed the phone.

"See you, Vince." He raised the cup of coffee in thanks. He was soon in his jeep and on his way to Global.

* * *

When Jack got there the smoke was just clearing out. Allison and Fargo were in the lab looking at the machine.

"Wow. You didn't tell me there was an explosion," Jack said as he looked around the lab.

The machine was almost gone and the lab was completely destroyed.

"It happened right after I got off the phone with you," Allison said.

"Make sure Henry takes a look at that thing. I seriously can't blame this whole thing on Fargo," Jack said. There was something wrong with the explosion. He could feel it.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Not that again Jack. What is it with this conspiracy?"

Jack sighed. He was tired of no one listening to him.

"Just have Henry look it over. With everything else that has happened, I think that this should be investigated." Jack looked around again.

"Where's Stark?" He asked. Where was his snarky, sexy, and sarcastic lover?

"He's in the infirmary," Allison answered.

Jack had to use all his self control not to run down to the infirmary. "Is he okay?"

"Second degree burns, a bruised back, and possibly a minor concussion." Allison's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Blake. He's awake. Thank you." She hung up.

"Nathan's awake." Allison walked out of the lab and Jack followed.

* * *

Nathan woke up on his side. He looked down and saw the bandages wrapped around his torso. He rolled onto his back and he sucked in air when his back came in contact with the bed.

He lifted himself up onto the pillow. He gritted his teeth in pain. He looked to see if they stripped him. He smirked as he saw that his pants were still on. They knew better.

The door opened and Allison came in with Jack following.

"Allie, Sheriff. It's nice to see you two." Nathan said with a smirk. His back throbbed in pain.

Jack stood behind Allison. Nathan could see the worry in his eyes.

"So the devil tired to be an angel," Jack said with a smile.

"Just doing what I thought was right," Nathan said still looking at Jack.

"Well you did a good thing," Allison said.

"I think my heart unfroze," Nathan said dramatically.

"Wait for it," Jack mumbled.

"Damn, it just turned back to ice. Can I leave now?"

Allison shook her head. "You are to stay here until tomorrow."

"I have things to do," Nathan said with a glare.

"I don't care. You are not to leave."

Nathan looked up at the ceiling.

Allison's phone rang. She picked it up and said a few short words before hanging up.

"I'll be back later." Allison left the room.

Jack stepped closer to the bed. He leaned down and kissed Nathan softly. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit."

Jack laughed and smiled. "So you saved Fargo?"

"I think your bouts of heroics are rubbing off on me. I probably only saved him so I could kill him later."

"I'm not sure if he was responsible." Jack hoped that Nathan would listen.

"You think someone rigged the Cloaking System to explode," Nathan said in disbelief.

"Henry is going to check everything in the lab. I know it sounds crazy but with everything that has happened in the past two weeks, I'm not sure anymore."

Nathan nodded.

"So you're going to stay?" Jack asked, gripping Nathan's hand.

"Might as well. Allison probably has security on alert."

Jack laughed and kissed him again. "I have to go file the report. See you later, Scientist."

"See you, Sheriff."

Jack kissed him again and then left.

* * *

Jack sat in his office. He was worried about Nathan. Well maybe more so the fact that he actually did try to escape and he might try again.

He finished writing the last few words of his report before he filed it away. He looked at the clock and felt relieved. It was six and he was leaving.

"I'm going to GD Jo. If you need me call."

Jo nodded her head and went back to cleaning her gun.

* * *

Nathan lay on the infirmary bed. They had changed his bandages three times.

He couldn't believe he got caught. He was so close to getting out of the building. He hated being stuck in the infirmary.

He took his palm pilot off of the bedside table. He hit a few buttons and pressed send.

Jack's phone vibrated in his pocket. He took one hand off the wheel and opened the phone. He slowed down some on the road since it was empty anyway.

He chuckled as he read the message.

'Help, I'm bored Sheriff.' Jack shook his head. He slowed down even more as he typed in a reply.

Nathan looked at his phone.

'I'm on my way. Find a crossword, Sodoku, or a KenKen puzzle, Scientist.'

He laid back and called Allison.

* * *

Jack went into GD and made his way to the infirmary. When he got down there he saw Allison in the room and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Hi, Allison," Jack greeted.

"Scientist," Jack said with a smile.

Nathan smirked, "Sheriff."

"Hi Jack. What are you doing here?" Allison asked.

"I came to make sure Stark hasn't tried to escape again," the sheriff said sticking his tongue out at Nathan.

"I would have made it. I still can't figure out how I got caught," Nathan said with a slight pout. Jack knew not to mention that it was a pout.

"I knew you left the room when you did. I wanted to see how far you could get," Allison said handing him the puzzle books.

Nathan took them and started a puzzled trying not to look upset.

"I'll see you later Nathan and stay here. Bye Jack." And she left.

"Someone looked jealous," Nathan teased.

Jack waved him off.

"No. So I'm here to rescue you," he said with a goofy smile and a mock superhero pose. Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"Not anymore. That's what the puzzles are for."

Jack's face fell.

Nathan smiled. "But you are welcome to save me any day."

Jack's face brightened.

Nathan grabbed Jack by the belt loop and pulled him closer. Jack leaned down and kissed Nathan. Nathan could taste the coffee.

"Umm…," Nathan said as he broke the kiss. "I want coffee."

Jack smiled. "I'll get you all the coffee you want tomorrow."

He sat down in the chair next to the bed. "How do you feel?"

"A lot better than when you first saw me," Nathan said as he finished one of the puzzles.

"So you get out tomorrow."

"Yes, Sheriff."

"I'll come get you," Jack said.

Nathan put the book down. "How are you going to pull that off?"

"I have the day off tomorrow. It would be a big help to Allison if I watch the big bad Scientist."

Nathan couldn't help but smile. "Who's rubbing off on whom, Sheriff?"

Jack gave a light shrug.

"So tomorrow?" Nathan asked.

"Yep, Scientist. I'll see you tomorrow." Jack stood up and kissed Nathan.

Nathan broke the kiss and kissed Jack on his neck. "Bye Sheriff."

Jack smiled and walked out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**REVISED.**

Jack woke up the next morning. He went downstairs to find Zoe eating cereal.

"Hey, Zo."

"What are you doing up, Dad? It's your day off."

"I'm going to Global for some things," Jack said and he fixed his shirt.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "You mean to gawk at Allison."

"Something like that," Jack said as he smiled.

Zoe shook her head.

* * *

Nathan lay in the infirmary bed. He was glad that he got out today. He was asleep but they woke him up earlier to change his bandages.

He looked at his watch, wishing Jack would come soon.

* * *

Jack walked into Global.

Allison raised an eyebrow when she saw him.

"Hi, Allison," Jack said.

"Isn't it your day off?" She asked.

"I thought I'd just stop by to check on things," Jack said, sticking his hands in his pocket.

"Well I'm going down to the infirmary. Want to come?"

"Might as well," Jack said as he followed Allison.

Nathan was happy to see Allison and Jack. It meant he could leave.

Allison looked over his chart. "You are good to leave but you can't work until tomorrow."

Nathan's face fell into a frown and a glare at Allison who paid it no mind.

"Now to make sure you get to your house and stay there, I think police watch would be good."

Jack looked at her.

"No." He shook his head.

"I agree with the Sheriff," Nathan said.

"Please, Jack? I would do it but I have to stay here." Allison said looking at him.

Jack sighed in defeat. "Fine, but if he gets on my nerves, I'm dumping his ass back here."

"Yes. Put me with the Sheriff all day," Nathan said, the sarcasm dripping off every word.

Allison shook her head. "Here, your clothes were burned."

Nathan took the shirt and shrugged. It wasn't like he didn't have about ninety more backups.

Nathan moved to sit up and hissed in pain. His back was sore from lying on the bruise.

Allison helped Nathan up and her hand lingered on his chest.

Jack started to growl but it came out as a cough.

Allison was brought out of her trance by Jack coughing.

"Are you alright, Sheriff?" Nathan asked as his eyes danced with amusement.

Jack glared at him.

Nathan pulled on the shirt. He buttoned it and left three buttons on the top open. While he put the shirt on, Allison gave Jack the ointment for Nathan's burn.

"Is my nurse ready?"

Jack growled at Nathan. Nathan just smirked.

Nathan walked out of GD with Jack.

Jack opened Nathan's door and helped him into the seat. He nipped lightly at Nathan's ear.

"Don't you ever call me a nurse, again," Jack growled into his ear.

Nathan shivered and smirked at how much of a rise he got out of Jack.

Jack went around to the driver's side and got in. He started the jeep and drove off.

Jack kept his eyes on the road occasionally glancing at Nathan.

"I want coffee," Nathan said out of the blue.

Jack smiled. "I did promise you coffee."

Jack pulled up to Café Diem. Jack got out of the jeep. Nathan got out of the jeep himself.

"You okay, Scientist?" Jack asked as he saw Nathan's face.

"I'm fine, Sheriff." Nathan walked into the café and sat on a stool.

Jack sat next to him. "Two coffees, Vince."

Vince turned around to see Nathan and Jack sitting there.

"Hello Sheriff, Dr. Stark."

"You okay?" Jack asked when he saw Nathan's face contort in pain.

"I'm fine."

Jack didn't push the issue.

"Here are your coffees," Vince said handing one to Jack and the other to Nathan.

Jack took a sip and sighed. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned around to see Fargo trying to sneak out.

"Fargo, how nice to see you," Jack said as he turned completely around. Nathan grinned evilly and turned too.

"Fargo!" He barked. Fargo looked like he was going to faint.

"Dr. Stark," Fargo stuttered.

"Did you fix the machine yet?"

Fargo shook his head.

"Don't you think you should?" Nathan asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Fargo nodded.

"So go."

Fargo raced out of the café.

Nathan smirked and stood. "Let's go Sheriff. I don't have all day."

He walked out of the Café Diem and Jack followed shaking his head.

* * *

Nathan unlocked his front door and went in.

Jack closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

"What do we do now?" Jack asked.

"Well the obvious is out of the question." Nathan said kissing Jack.

Jack wrapped his arms around Nathan's neck.

"What about a shower?" Jack asked against Nathan's lips. Nathan smiled and pulled Jack towards the stairs.

After their shower, Jack made some sandwiches. He handed Nathan a plate and Nathan went out of the kitchen and sat on the couch.

Jack came out of the kitchen with two beers and his sandwich. He sat down next to Nathan and handed him a beer. Nathan took it gladly. They ate and talked.

Jack had laid his head on Nathan's lap. Jack was about to doze off but there was a knock on the door. Jack sat up quickly and answered the door. He opened it to find Allison.

"Hi, Allie," Jack said with a fake cheerful voice.

"Hi, Jack."

Jack stepped out of the way to let her in.

Nathan sat on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV. "Hello Allie. What brings you here? The Sheriff and I haven't killed each other yet."

"That's exactly what I came to check," Allison said.

"Well you see we haven't. I've been a good little boy."

"He's been okay," Jack said.

Allison looked skeptical. "So everything is fine?"

"Yes," they both answered.

"Nothing happened?"

"No."

"So you two are getting along?"

"No."

Allison shook her head and looked at her watch. "I have to go. See you two."

Jack closed the door behind her.

Jack sat back on the couch laying his head back on Nathan's lap. Soon Jack fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**REVISED.**

It had been about a month since Nathan's accident and now it was October.

Jack lay curled up next to Nathan. They were at the cabin. It had been a long day. Both of them fell into the bed fully clothed.

Around nine Nathan woke up. He nudged Jack.

Jack opened his eyes. "Hm."

"Are you hungry?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," Jack said as he kissed Nathan.

"Not exactly the kind of hungry I was talking about."

Jack smiled. "I am really hungry."

Nathan slid out of the bed and walked out of the room.

Jack laid there for a couple more seconds before getting up and following.

Nathan stood in the kitchen. "We have left over chicken."

"Sounds good to me," Jack said sitting at the table.

Nathan set a plate in front of Jack.

"So what are we going to do about Halloween?" Jack asked.

"Well I'm going to dress up and go to Café Diem tomorrow," Nathan said.

"You will?" Jack smiled thinking of Nathan all dressed up.

"I went out for Halloween only a few times when I was a kid."

"You were a kid?"

Nathan glared at Jack in mock anger.

Jack's smile widened, "Sorry, I just thought you came out as an ass."

Nathan shook his head and smiled. "What about you Sheriff?"

"I don't really do Halloween."

Nathan looked at him. Jack shrugged.

"So you're not going?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I am coming, just don't expect much," Jack said as he went back to eating.

* * *

Jack woke up in the morning and groaned. He walked down the stairs to find Zoe working on her costume.

"So you're going to Café Diem tonight?" Jack asked. He looked in the fridge.

"Yeah, are you going?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah I might swing by."

"Really, I mean you normally wouldn't want to do anything," she said surprised.

"I might this year."

Zoe grabbed her bag and nodded. "See you later dad."

"Bye Zoe." Jack looked at his watch. He was on call and he was hoping to have a calm peaceful day.

His cell phone rang as he was drinking his coffee.

"Carter."

"Jack I need you to come down to the shop."

"What's wrong Henry?"

"You have to see something."

Jack hung up the phone and sighed.

* * *

Jack stood in Henry's shop with Nathan. "Okay, so what's the problem, Henry?" He asked.

"Remember the Cloaking System?"

"How can I forget it," Nathan said.

"I looked it over a couple of times. I didn't find anything the first few times but about a week ago I found traces of a remote control," Henry said.

"You mean someone rigged that thing to explode?" Jack asked.

"Yes and I've been checking a couple of other experiments that have gone wrong in the past two months. I don't think some of them were accidents."

Nathan looked at Jack. "You were right."

"I wish I wasn't," Jack said as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Do we know who's doing this?" Nathan asked.

"There is no way to trace it. The device it's self was too damaged to do much with," Henry said.

"We have to find this person. People have been injured and we don't need it escalating to death," Jack said.

"That's all I have for now but I'm still going through the other experiments."

Jack nodded.

"I'll talk to Allison about this. Take care, Henry. Sheriff," Nathan said as he walked out of the shop.

Jack stared at him as he went. "So what's with you and Nathan?"

"Nothing, I think I'm just starting to understand him and he's starting to warm up to me."

Henry looked skeptical but nodded his head.

"We are never going to be friends though. See you later at Café Diem Henry and call me with anything new."

"You got it Jack."


	6. Chapter 6

**REVISED.**

Jack sat on his couch bored. He looked at his watch and sighed. It was six-thirty and he still hadn't figured out what he wanted wear.

"Jack, aren't you going to the Halloween party?" SARAH asked.

"Yes, I am but I don't know what to wear."

He stood up and walked up the stairs to his room. He looked into his closet. He took out different things trying to figure out what he could throw together.

Jack could hear Zoe going on about not having a proper costume.

He scratched his head when he saw a black silk vest in the closet. The vest was lower cut with only a few buttons.

He placed it on the bed and looked at it. He tried to figure out when, how, why, and where he got it. He shrugged to himself and went back to the closet.

He pulled out a white button up shirt and a pair of black slacks. He looked at the clothes he laid out and nodded.

"I think I could make this work."

He went back to the closet to find a pair of shoes. He pulled out a blue box and opened it. He found a black pair of shoes. When he took them out something fell out. He picked it up and looked at it.

He really wondered how he had a sleeve garter. Now he wondered whether or not he should find out what else was in his closet but he looked at his watch. It was now seven and he had to hurry.

He quickly laid out everything and went into the bathroom for a quick shower. He came back out and quickly dried off and threw on some boxers, an undershirt and black socks.

He grabbed his pants pulling them up before putting on the shirt. He buttoned it swiftly and tucked it into his pants before he buttoned them. He then put on the sleeve garter. He picked up vest and pulled it on and buttoned it. He slipped the shoes on and tied them.

Jack looked in the mirror and straightened himself up. He looked at the shirt and unbuttoned the top button. He smiled and shrugged. He looked at his hair which was still wet. It was longer than normal because he hadn't bothered cut it for awhile.

He walked out of his room and into Zoe's room. He knew if anyone had gel it was Zo.

He was happy he didn't have to look hard for it. He found it and went back to his room.

He spread some liberally on his hands and put it in his hair pushing it back. He then took a comb and combed it back making sure to get every strand.

He looked his self over once more before hurrying out the room and down the stairs. He picked up his car keys off the table.

"So who are you Jack?"

Jack shrugged.

"I really have no idea. SARAH door."

Jack ran up the stairs and looked at his watch again. He had to hurry.

* * *

Nathan looked at the clock on the wall. It was seven. He looked back in the mirror. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and a red silk vest.

He walked to his closet and looked around. He sighed and started to look hard. His eyes lit up slightly when he found his jacket. It was a charcoal 19th century gothic jacket with short tails. No one knew that he owned it but it fit perfect with the costume.

He stood back in front of the mirror and then looked around thinking. He walked into his room and opened one of his drawers. He pulled out his pocket watch and his contact lens case.

Nathan walked back into the bathroom. He put on the pocket watch. He took out a blue contact lens case out of the medicine case. He took out his contacts and put them in the blue case. He opened the other case and put those in.

He blinked and then looked at them in the mirror. He saw his normal green eyes and then he blinked and they turned red. He blinked again and they were green again. He straightened his jacket and smirked showing his fangs. He was ready.

* * *

Jack parked a block away from Café Diem and he got out and started to walk. He didn't notice that Nathan had walked up behind him.

"Hello Sheriff."

Jack turned around to find Nathan smirking. Jack looked him over and he wanted to drag him back to the cabin. He wouldn't even care if they sent out a search party for them.

"You look nice, Stark."

"Likewise, Sheriff."

"Just something I threw on," Jack said shrugging.

Nathan took a look around before kissing Jack lightly on the lips.

Jack glared at him but he was happy. Nathan smirked at the glare and pushed him against the wall.

"Nathan," Jack hissed out.

Nathan pouted slightly and let him go.

Jack sighed and started to walk towards Café Diem.

Nathan stared at his back and then followed.

They both walked into the Café. Jack saw Zoe who looked him over.

"Where did you find that stuff?" Zoe asked nodding in approval.

"It was in my closet. Do you like it?"

"It's cool Dad. I'm glad you didn't do anything dorky."

Jack looked at Zoe's costume. "You could use a sweater or maybe more fabric."

Zoe looked down at her costume. "What's wrong with it?"

She was wearing a fairy outfit. Her belly was showing and the skirt was short. Jack sighed knowing that he wasn't going to win.

"See you later, Zo." Jack looked around for Nathan. He spotted him talking to Allison.

Jack walked up to Nathan and Allison.

"Hi, Allie. Hey, Kevin. So who's idea?" Jack asked looking at the costumes.

They were both dressed like Ancient Egyptians.

"It was Kevin's." Allison said with a smile.

Jack turned his attention to Nathan. "So you're finally wearing clothes that reflect your personality."

Nathan smiled slightly. "What about you, Sheriff? I didn't know you liked cabarets."

"Can't you two stop for about five minutes?" Allison asked.

"No," they both said at the same time.

Allison shook her head.

Nathan walked off to a dark corner. He leaned against the wall and watched the party. He watched Jack flirt with Allison and he couldn't help but growl.

He watched Jack look around and his eyes fell on the dark corner.

Jack walked over to him. "Scientist."

"Sheriff."

Jack leaned against the wall next to him. "What is the Prince of Darkness doing in the corner by himself?"

Nathan smiled. "I was trying to lure a very unsuspecting victim over," he said as his eyes flooded with red.

Jack was surprised by it. "Then you did a good job."

"I know I did," Nathan whispered in Jack's ear. Jack was about to say something when all the lights and music cut off.


	7. Chapter 7

**REVISED.**

"This cannot be good," Jack said.

Nathan's eyes turned to an eerie green.

"What's with your eyes, Scientist?"

"Contacts, Sheriff. I developed them for military purposes but these I modified." Nathan grabbed Jack by the hand and pulled him through the throng of people.

"Everyone, stay in here," Jack shouted.

"Henry I need you," Nathan said. Nathan finally reached the door and pulled Jack outside with him. Nathan let go of Jack's hand.

Henry finally came through the door. None of the street lights were on and the only light came from the waxing moon.

"Henry do you have flashlights?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, they're in my truck."

"Give some out in the Café." Nathan said.

"What the hell do you think happened?" Jack asked.

"Hopefully nothing but with the town's electricity off like this then something very bad." Henry said.

"Meet us at GD Henry," Nathan said. Henry hurried down the street. Nathan grabbed Jack's hand again and pulled them towards his jeep.

Nathan walked into GD. "GD's still running."

"That's a good thing, right?" Jack asked, looking around.

"Yes. It means we will be able to figure out what happened," Nathan said.

Nathan walked into his office and sat at his desk.

Jack unbuttoned his vest and sat on the edge of Nathan's desk next to him. Jack watched Nathan type.

"There's nothing wrong with the grids. None of them have malfunctioned and there is no damage."

Jack stood up and looked at the computer screen. "So nothing's wrong but something's wrong."

Nathan nodded.

They looked up when they heard the door to the office. Henry and Fargo walked into the office.

"I've just went through the system. Nothing's wrong," Nathan said.

"We need to go down there then. We have to go through it manually." Henry said.

"Fargo stay up here and monitor the status of the grid," Nathan said standing. He took off his jacket and put it on the back of the chair.

Nathan walked out of the office with Jack and Henry following.

* * *

Jack looked around the dimly lit hallway. They reached a door that had a danger sign.

"Uh, should we be in there?" Jack asked.

"Calm down, Sheriff," Nathan said with a smirk.

Jack rolled his eyes.

Nathan opened the door. The room was small and had a small metal rectangular container in the middle.

"This is the grid?" Jack asked skeptical.

"Yes it is. You have no idea how much power this contains," Henry said.

Nathan touched the panel on the top and it slowly opened up. Jack stood behind them watching.

"There really is nothing wrong," Nathan said.

Jack looked out the door, back into the hallway. He looked left and then right. He heard a faint beep and he looked around again. He walked out of the room and towards the noise.

The beeping became louder as he continued to walk. He came to a lab that looked like it had been abandoned. He looked through the glass window and saw a red flash. His curiosity got the better of him and he walked through the door.

The beeping was now louder. He saw a small button and he hesitated before pushing it. The beeping stopped and the red light went off. He picked up the small device and looked at it. His cell phone rang and he picked it up.

"Carter."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in a lab down the hall, Nathan."

"Fargo just called. The lights are back on in the town."

Jack looked at the small device. "Well I think I know what turned them back on."

He was walking towards the door when the door automatically shut and locked. The lights came on in the lab. He looked around.

"Nathan, I think I'm locked in this lab."

"I'm on my way."

Jack closed the phone.

He looked around and saw that there were a couple of metal chairs and different types of equipment. He wasn't sure what they were used for.

He heard a knock at the window of the lab. "What happened?" He heard through it.

"I don't know. It just closed when I tried to leave," he yelled back. He watched Nathan say something to Henry and Henry hurried off.

He heard his cell phone ring.

"We're going to get you out of there, Jack."

"I hope soon because this place gives me a really bad feeling," Jack said.

Nathan nodded.

Jack put his hand on the glass and Nathan put his hand over his on the other side.

"You looked good tonight," Jack said.

"I always do," Nathan said with a smirk.

Jack shot him a mock glare and moved away from the window. He heard a sound and looked around to see smoke filling the room.

"Uh, Scientist we have a problem." Jack started to cough and he dropped his cell phone.

Nathan banged on the window. "Jack!"

Jack grabbed one of the metal chairs and banged it against the window.

Nathan backed away.

Jack hit it harder but it wouldn't break.

The smoke became overwhelming and Jack was having trouble breathing. He slumped to the floor and started to cough and choke.

Jack could hear banging against the glass as he started to go in and out of consciousness.

He heard glass shatter and felt himself being pulled out of the lab. He looked up and saw Nathan. He then closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**REVISED.**

Jack cracked an eye open and he looked around. He had an oxygen mask on and his head was throbbing. He sat up on the bed.

"Dad!" He looked around and saw Zoe. He pulled down the oxygen mask.

"Hey Zo. How long have I been out?"

"For a couple of hours," she said grabbing his hand.

He heard the door open and saw Nathan, Henry, and Allison walk in.

"You shouldn't have that off," Allison said.

"I'm fine," Jack said as he started to cough. He put the mask back on and took deep breathes.

"You don't have any long term damage but your lungs will be irritated for the next few days," Allison said.

Jack nodded.

"Go home Zoe and get some rest. I'm fine," he said, moving the mask.

Zoe hugged him before leaving.

"Alright you should be able to leave in a couple of hours. See you later Jack," Allison said and then left.

Jack looked over at Nathan, who was still dressed. His vest was unbuttoned and he looked somewhat disheveled.

Nathan grabbed his hand and squeezed.

Jack's eyes widened and he looked at Henry.

"He knows. I slipped up when I was trying to save you."

"I already suspected," Henry said, smiling.

"I'm happy for you two and it's about time."

Jack smiled and Nathan smirked.

"I'm going to leave you two alone," he said as he walked out of the room.

Jack took off his mask and Nathan leaned down and kissed him.

"Did you find the switch?"

"Yes, Henry has it," Nathan said and then frowned.

"Don't run off like that again." He cupped Jack's cheek.

"I heard a noise and you were busy with Henry."

Nathan sighed. "I was scared," he said softly.

"Sorry," Jack said coughing.

Nathan put the mask back on.

"Henry said that the lab was rigged."

"There was an intended target then," Jack said moving the mask.

Nathan put it back.

"I'll come back later and we'll talk about it some more. See you," Nathan said kissing Jack on the head.

Jack nodded and squeezed Nathan's hand.


	9. Chapter 9

_(AN: Here is chapter 9. I can now put these up faster because I finally got a laptop. Hope you enjoy.)_

Jack's legs were wrapped around Nathan and he hugged him closer. Nathan leaned his forehead against Jack's as they tried to control their breathing.

Nathan kissed Jack before rolling off of him. He pulled Jack against him and leaned on his elbow. He looked down at Jack, who looked satisfied.

"How did you get out of being Santa?" Jack asked. Nathan smirked.

"Do you really think that is an appropriate question to ask while we're like this?"

"Yes, I do. You avoided my question and this how we ended up."

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"Not the point, Nathan." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"I have to be Santa in two days, not that I mind."

"I have my ways of getting out of things."

"You're an ass." Nathan kissed Jack on the shoulder.

"But you love me anyway." Jack smiled.

"That I do and I don't know why."

"It's my charm, good looks, and my intelligence." Jack looked thoughtful.

"No, it's because you're an ass," Jack said, pressing into him. Nathan laughed and hugged him closer.

"Shouldn't you go home soon?"

"Zoe is at a sleepover and she leaves tomorrow to her mother's."

"I'll have you all to myself." Jack smiled.

"I'm going to sleep." Nathan kissed him on the back of the neck before going to sleep.

-----------

Jack walked into Allison's office. "Hello Allie."

"Jack," Allison said looking up. "I have what you asked for."

She pulled open a drawer and took out a black case. Jack took it and smiled. "Thank you."

"So who's it for?"

"Just a present for a loved one," Jack said, avoiding the real question. Allison looked at him curiously.

"I hope they like it." Jack nodded his head. "Thank you again, Allison." Jack walked out of the office, slipping the box into his pocket.

------------

Nathan sat his desk going through files. He put the folder down and pinched the bridge of his nose. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. He opened his drawer and pulled out a blue box. He opened it and looked at the item. He smiled softly and then closed it. He stood and stretched and smoothed out his suit. He slipped the box into his pocket before he grabbed his keys and exited the office.

------------

Jack sat in Café Diem with a burger in front of him. He was about to take a bite. "Sheriff," was the bored and sarcastic tone he heard behind him.

He looked in back of him to see a smirking Nathan Stark. Jack sighed and put the burger down as Nathan sat on the stool next to him, their legs touching.

Nathan winked at Jack and smiled slightly. Jack glared at him and looked around hoping no one saw. "Vince, I want my usual."

Jack picked up the burger again and was ready to take a bite when he heard a crash. "Oh no," he said, hoping it was his head messing with him.

Jack put the burger back down and stood, walking outside of the café. His shoulders slumped as he saw two cars in the middle of the street and Jo already there.

"So what's the story Jo?"

"Both lights were green," she said pointing to the street lights.

"Stark."

"Carter," Nathan said, walking out of Café Diem.

"Both lights were green."

"And you assume it's my fault," Nathan said.

Jack's eye twitched and Nathan looked at him strangely.

"No, but someone better fix it." Nathan cringed slightly at the look that Jack's face held. He knew Jack was stressed out from trying to find a psychopath and the fact that GD has had a problem everyday for the past couple of months.

Nathan wasn't sure what to do anymore and the eye twitch was more than evidence that his lover was on the verge of losing it. "We will go to Global. Henry is there and he should be able to fix this," Nathan said softly. Jack was surprised and nodded. "Jo keep me posted if anything else happens," he yelled. Jo nodded and went back to taking statements.

"We can take my car," Nathan said as they walked.

"I don't trust you driving me anywhere if it's not an emergency," Jack said walking to his jeep.

"Come on Sheriff, I don't drive that fast." Jack stared at him in disbelief.

"I should haul your ass in for even making that statement."

Nathan climbed into the passenger seat with a smile. Jack started the car and drove off.


	10. Chapter 10

_(AN: Here is chapter 10. Hope you enjoy.)_

"Henry, what's up with the traffic lights?" Jack asked walking into the lab with Nathan following.

"What happened to the lights?" Henry asked as he looked up from his computer.

"Both were green and there was an accident," Nathan said. Jack's cell phone rang.

"Carter. Three more. Thanks Jo." He hung up the phone.

"Okay, there were four accidents," Nathan said looking at Jack, who rubbed his face.

"I'll check on it."

"Thanks Henry," Jack said.

The lights flickered and the heat shut off. Jack's shoulders fell. "I'll check it now," Henry said as he shut his computer off. Henry hurried out of the lab.

Jack looked at Nathan, his eyes weary and tired. Nathan walked over to him and hugged him.

"Hey, don't give up," Nathan said. Jack buried his face into Nathan's neck.

"This has been going on for months Nathan. Someone is going to die because I can't find this person." Nathan hugged him tighter.

"We will." Jack pulled away after giving him a kiss on the neck.

Jack walked out of the lab and towards Allison's office. Nathan followed closely behind.

"Allison, we have a problem."

"We always have a problem," she said, lifting her head to look at Jack and Nathan.

"There were four accidents involving the traffic lights and as you probably know, the heat has shut off."

"Henry's taking care of it," Nathan said.

"Well we will just have to wait," Allison said.

"I don't like this," Jack said. "This is probably sabotage, again."

"Or it could be some glitches with the traffic light and heat." Jack shook his head.

"I don't believe that," he said as he walked out of the office. Nathan watched him before turning back to Allison.

"He's right," Nathan said. Allison sighed as Nathan walked out of the office.

-----------

Jack pulled his jacket tighter against him as he walked to his jeep. He drove back to his office, hoping he could clear his head. His head was a jumbled mess but the only thing he knew he had to do was catch this person. It didn't help that every time they had evidence, it was too destroyed or too vague to go on. He wasn't sure if he could catch this person. He sighed and drove faster.

-----------

Nathan sat in his office, waiting for an update from Henry. He had his jacket completely buttoned and his scarf and gloves on.

GD was freezing. They found out that not only was the heat off but that the temperature regulator was also malfunctioning.

Nathan pulled out the blue box from his pocket and opened it. His agitation went away as he looked at the item. He didn't notice that the door to his office had opened.

"What's that, Nathan?" Nathan snapped the box closed and looked up to see Allison.

"It's nothing, really," Nathan said, leaning back in his chair.

"So who's it for?"

"A person I know," he said, hoping that she would leave it alone. Allison sighed, knowing he probably wasn't going to get anything else out of Nathan.

"Henry said that he fixed the traffic lights and he should have the heat and temperature regulator running again soon."

"Good. Has he found any of the causes?"

"It was deliberate, Nathan." Nathan nodded. He got up and started to pace.

"I already called Jack. He's on his way." Nathan gave a slight nod, his brain trying to wrap around the current situation.

------------

Jack walked into Nathan's office blowing on his hands. He showed them into his jacket pocket.

"I thought it was cold outside," he said walking to Nathan's desk. Nathan opened his drawer and pulled out an extra pair of gloves, handing them to Jack. Jack smiled at him, taking them and slipping them onto his hands.

"Henry needs our help. He said that temperature regulator is giving him some trouble." Nathan sighed and followed Jack out of the office.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack paced back and forth, trying to keep warm. He was waiting for Henry to get him to do something. Nathan was helping to fix the temperature regulator.

"Are you almost finished?" Jack asked.

"I'm almost done Sheriff," Nathan said.

"Jack when I tell you to, I need you to turn on the heat," Henry said.

Jack nodded and walked over towards the value. He looked around as he heard hissing. He saw one of the bigger floor pipes bulging.

"Uh," Jack said, backing away.

The hissing became louder and both Henry and Nathan looked over at Jack.

"The heat shouldn't be coming on," Henry said.

Nathan grabbed Jack and pulled him against him. "You know if you moved any slower," Nathan started but the pipe's hissing got louder before it exploded.

Nathan turned both him and Jack around and they both fell to the ground. Jack shifted under him when he thought it was safe to move. Nathan gave a strangled groan.

"Nathan you have to lift yourself up so I can move." Nathan moved slightly and Jack moved from under him. Nathan groaned in pain. Jack stared at the pieces of metal embedded in the back of Nathan's thigh. Jack pulled out his cell phone and called the infirmary.

Jack looked at Henry who was sitting up. "You okay, Henry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Whoever is doing this wants someone dead, Jack," Henry said, getting off the floor and heading towards the broken pipe.

----------

Jack sat and watched the doctor wrap Nathan's thigh with bandages. He was glad the heat was back on and everything was fixed. He played Henry's words back again. It frightened him that someone wanted to intentionally murder someone. He was going to have to go back over every accident that has happened during the past couple of months to find a pattern.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the door opening. He stood up as he saw Allison walk into the room. She stared at Nathan.

"You're going to have to stay at home and wait until you're healed enough to walk on your own." Nathan glared at her.

"I have crutches so if I was you, I would leave me alone." Allison rolled her eyes. Jack smiled knowing Nathan wasn't going to stay home at all.

"Fine," Allison said, not wanting to argue.

"Jack, please make sure he doesn't attack any one."

"I will," Jack said smiling. Allison walked out of the room.

Jack looked at Nathan. "Jack, I think the person that they want dead is me," Nathan said softly.

"How's that possible?" Jack asked, hoping Nathan couldn't prove what he said.

"Every time something goes wrong, I'm normally the one there to fix it besides you and Henry. Remember the cloaking device? I am the only constant in all of this." Jack shook his head.

"You weren't even supposed to be in that lab when the electricity went out. They probably thought that you were going to take care of everyone in Café Diem." Nathan laughed bitterly.

He took the fresh pair of pants off the bed and started to pull them on. Jack grabbed Nathan by the arm. Nathan looked at him.

"How do you expect to stand to pull these on?" Nathan let Jack help him stand and he buttoned his pants. Nathan sat back down and Jack sat next to him.

"I don't want to believe it but if it's true, you can't keep doing this." Nathan smiled sadly at Jack.

"It's what we do, Jack. We have to because no one else can. It's our job."

"There are other scientists, Nathan."

"Half of them start the messes we have to fix." Jack sighed.

"I'm still here, Jack. I've been injured a couple of times and so have you."

"I'll find him. I will but we have to figure out how the hell they're doing this." Nathan shrugged.

"I have so many people who hate me or possibly wish I would die." Jack nodded, knowing that the statement was true.

"Don't start stressing yourself out about this any more than you already have," Nathan said, looking at the frown Jack wore.

Nathan leaned closer to Jack and kissed him. Jack opened his mouth and let Nathan's tongue slip in and he hummed in pleasure. They never once saw the dark figure looking through the window at them.

_(AN: Chapter 11. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you want me to continue because this story is starting to become a pain to finish writing but I'll finish it.)_


	12. Chapter 12

_(AN: Here is chapter 12. Sorry for long wait. Hope you enjoy and will update soon. Thank you for the reviews.) _

Jack smiled slightly as he glanced at an evil Nathan. He looked back at the kids that surrounded him. He actually was enjoying being Santa. He might do it next year.

It was Christmas Eve and he was happy that he was able to spend more time than usual with Nathan.

He looked up to see that Nathan had made his way over to where he was and was sitting at a table.

"Hello Sheriff," Nathan said with small smile. Jack grinned.

"Look kids its Ebenezer Scrooge." All the kids turned and looked at him. Nathan glared at Jack and then smiled at the kids.

"Santa is only joking. I like Christmas." Jack's grin got even bigger.

"You know since he likes Christmas so much, I think you all should give him a big hug." All the kids latched onto Nathan the best they could.

Nathan glared at Jack but then looked down at the kids and smiled.

----------

Jack sat at the counter with a cup of coffee. Nathan was still sitting at the table. He heard his cell phone and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Carter. What happened, Henry? I'll be there. Stark is here. I drag him along. See you in a couple of minutes." Jack closed the phone.

He got up and walked over to Nathan. "Stark, Henry wants to see us." Nathan looked up in concern.

"What happened?"

"He said he wanted to talk to us and he has some things to show us." Nathan nodded.

----------

Nathan sat at his desk looking at Henry and Allison. Jack was off to the side leaning against the wall. "The remote devices are similar but they are unique. It is safe to say that this is one person," Henry said.

"And there's no way to find the person with this information?" Jack asked Henry shook his head. Jack looked over at Nathan.

"We'll have to stay alert. This person needs to be caught. There are lives on the line," Nathan said. Jack tensed up and the worry was etched on his face.

"These incidents are happening as everyday accidents. How will we be able to spot them?" Allison asked.

"I don't know but every accident will be investigated," Nathan said.

"You can count on that," Jack said. Everyone stared at Jack, surprised by the hard edge in his voice.

"I'll call with anything new," Henry said walking out of the room. Allison looked at Jack in worry.

"I have to go get Kevin. We will find them." Jack gave a nod and watched her walk out the room.

"Jack," Nathan said softly. Jack looked a lot older and his were weary. He walked over to Nathan and sat on the desk next to him. Nathan placed a hand on his knee and squeezed.

"We will find him. I have no doubt."

"I don't think I can. This is getting more and more dangerous. The longer I take the closer they are to killing someone." Jack looked at Nathan.

"Or you." Jack rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"I'm the target. If anyone dies, it's my fault."

"We really don't know for sure," Jack said. Nathan shook his head. Jack knew he wasn't going to convince Nathan otherwise.

"Come on, let's just go. It's four and you should be resting your leg." Nathan nodded and let Jack help him up.

----------

Jack and Nathan sat the table in the cabin, eating. "I never did ask but where did you learn to cook?" Jack asked.

"My mom and various cookbooks, I guess. I didn't always like eating fast food in college and sometimes it was easier to cook." Jack smiled.

"I never really learned how to cook. I'm horrible at it. I can only do a few things that won't end in total disaster," Jack said as he picked up the plates.

When he came out of the kitchen, Nathan was sitting on the couch. Jack leaned against the door frame, staring at him. He placed his hand in his pocket and felt the box.

He smiled and walked over and sat down on the couch. Jack leaned against Nathan. "I know its Christmas Eve but I really want to give this to you," he said as he pulled the black box out of his pocket.

He handed it to Nathan, who stared at it. "Open it." Nathan pulled the box open. He chuckled at the infinity sign on the chain. It was colored black on top

"Turn it over," Jack said softly. Nathan pulled it out and turned it over and laughed at the inscription.

"This is how big your ego is and how much I love you. Love Jack," Jack said from memory. Nathan grinned and kissed Jack.

"At least some one knows that my ego is really that big," Nathan said as he pulled away from the kiss. Jack stuck his tongue out at him.

"I got from Allison and had it done with that metallic compound thingy. Then I took it to Henry and got it inscribed."

"You mean the titanium and magnesium compound that I've been working on." Jack looked innocent.

"Good choice." Nathan pulled out the blue case in his pocket and gave it to Jack. Jack opened it and smiled. He stared at the navy blue compass rose. He turned it over and read.

"You always know which way to go. Love, Nathan." Jack knew that Nathan purposely had that message inscribed. Jack smiled at Nathan.

"Thank you."

"It's true though. You always do even when we don't." Jack kissed Nathan.

----------

"This is nice," Jack said, nuzzling into Nathan's neck. He could feel the coldness of Nathan's chain against his face.

His hand moved up Nathan's chest, finding and gripping the infinity symbol. "Merry Christmas," Jack said as he yawned. "Merry Christmas, Jack," was the sleepy reply he heard.


	13. Chapter 13

_(AN: Here is chapter 13. Hope you enjoy. This story is almost done. Please review.)_

Nathan sat in a booth trying to ignore the bright pink and red decorations that were littered around Café Diem. They hurt his eyes and all he felt like doing was tearing them down.

"Hey, Scientist." Nathan looked up to see a smiling Sheriff.

"What are you so happy about?" Jack frowned slightly.

"What's wrong Stark?" Jack asked slipping into the booth next to him.

"I don't like Valentine's Day." Jack smiled slightly.

"Everyone obsesses over it for no apparent reason."

"So you don't want your Valentine's gift?" Jack asked, teasing him. Nathan glared at him. Jack just smiled and shrugged.

"Well I'm going to the office and wipe the cards off my desk." Nathan growled as Jack walked off. He really didn't want to think about today. He finished off his coffee and walked out of Café Diem.

---------

Jack sat in his office. "Happy Valentine's Day." Jack looked up to see Zoe holding a card.

"Hey, Zo. What do you need?"

"Can I stay over at Pilar's?"

"Sure." Jack looked her over.

"No getting into trouble."

"Dad."

"I'm just saying." Zoe handed Jack the card and kissed him on the cheek.

----------

Nathan sat in his lab going through his notes. He looked out the window to see Zoe and Pilar. Nathan knew Pilar had an internship with one of the departments. She was probably going to show Zoe her project.

He went back to his notes. He sighed and he heard the lab door open. He turned to see Jack. "Hey Nathan, what are you doing?"

"I'm going over some things. Did something happen?"

"No, I just wanted to see you." Jack kissed him.

"Are you sure you don't want that Valentine's gift? You would really like it." Nathan smiled slightly.

"What does it involve?" Jack smiled.

"Well…" Jack was stopped short when he felt GD shake. Nathan sighed and stood.

"One of the labs," Nathan said, walking out of the lab. Jack followed quickly.

They ran towards where the smoke was coming down the hall. Both Jack and Nathan were surprised to see Pilar dragging and unconscious Zoe out of the lab.

"What happened?" Nathan asked as he helped Pilar. Jack picked up Zoe. Nathan checked for a pulse before he called the infirmary.

"I don't know Dr. Stark," Pilar said breathing heavily.

"We were both looking at my project and then all of a sudden there was an explosion. Is Zoe going to be alright?" Pilar asked, on the verge of tears.

"She's going to be okay," Nathan said, trying to soothe the distraught teen. He looked up at Jack who was still holding Zoe.

------------

Jack stood outside the door of Zoe's room, looking in. She had woken up and then soon went back to sleep. Nathan stood leaned against the wall watching Jack. Jack turned and looked at him.

"This is my entire fault," Nathan said, softly. Jack glared at him.

"This is not your fault. I will hit you so fucking hard if you blame yourself again." Nathan was surprised by the words.

"But…"

"Don't," Jack said, harshly.

"We're going to catch him, Jack." Jack sighed

"I know and he will regret this." Nathan grabbed Jack by the arm and pulled him to an empty room. Nathan hugged Jack.

"Why would they try to hurt two kids?" Jack asked, burying his face into Nathan's neck. Nathan grabbed Jack's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I don't know. This is going too far."

"This isn't your fault, Nathan. Whoever did this is going to pay for this." Nathan nodded and he kissed Jack.

"They're going to pay."


	14. Chapter 14

_(AN: Here is chapter 14. Sadly there are only two more chapters left. Hope you enjoy and feedback is craved and liked.)_

Jack sat on Nathan's desk and smiled slightly at him. Nathan rolled his eyes and Jack stuck his tongue out at him. Nathan stood from his chair and kissed him. Jack moaned and deepened the kiss.

"Are you ready, Nathan?" Jack asked against his lips.

"Yes and I'm relieved that we finally decided to do this." Jack nodded his head.

"I'm still worried." Nathan nodded.

"They should be fine with this. They will probably be mad but they'll get over it."

"That wasn't what I was talking about." Nathan looked confused for a second before it dawned on him.

"I know I'm worried too. They've been laying low since the explosion with Zoe and Pilar. We'll get them though."

"I just have a bad feeling today." Nathan smiled.

"Don't worry, okay," Nathan said kissing Jack.

"I'll see at Café Diem tonight," Jack said slipping off the desk. Nathan smiled as he walked to the door. Jack stopped with his hand on the door knob.

"Promise me you will be careful," Jack said looking at Nathan. Nathan nodded.

"I promise I'll be careful, Jack." Jack nodded and left the office.

Nathan sat at his desk and looked at his calendar. April 4th, he thought with a smile. It was the day they had their first date at Nathan's small cabin.

He remembered how he and Jack got into an argument. He had grabbed Jack, kissed him and then ran. He had avoided Jack for about a week before he was cornered by the Sheriff. He laughed as he thought about how Jack threatened to shoot him if he tried to run again.

He ran his finger through his curly hair as he thought about what both he and Jack were going to do later. They were going to tell everyone that they were a couple. He sighed and tried to relax.

He knew everything would be okay with them telling but just like Jack he had an uneasy feeling about toady.

He looked down at the paperwork. He really couldn't concentrate anyway. He stood and grabbed his car keys. He needed some air.

----------

Jack sat at his desk and tried to finish writing the rest of his files. He sighed as he read the same sentence again. He rubbed his face.

Something bad was going to happen and he knew it. He knew Nathan was a little on edge too even though he was trying to make him feel better. He needed to clear his head. "Hey Jo, I'll be back," he said as he stood up.

"Call me if there are any problems." Jo nodded.

"Are you okay?" Jack smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine." Jo gave him a look that said 'I don't believe you.'

"Really Jo, I'm fine," Jack said as he walked out of the office.

-----------

Jack drove done the road towards the cabin. He knew that it wasn't the best idea but he needed to be away for a little while.

He was surprised to see Nathan's car in front of the cabin. He quickly got out and walked towards the door. He turned the door knob and went in.

Nathan sat up slightly to look at the door. He looked surprised and then smiled. "I guess great minds think alike," Jack said. Nathan smiled.

"What great minds. I only know of one genius in this room."

"Really. Where is he? I'm looking for him," Jack said as he walked towards the couch. Nathan smiled and sat up. He pulled Jack towards him. Jack sat down and leaned on him.

"Needed a break?" Nathan asked. Jack nodded with a sad smile.

"I know but do you have to be so pessimistic. I always thought that was my job." Nathan said, knowing the meaning behind the smile. Jack shook his head.

"No, you're more optimistic than I am. It also depends on what the situation is." Nathan kissed Jack.

"How long have you been here?" Jack asked.

"About an hour and I need to get lunch and get back to GD." Jack nodded and nuzzled into Nathan's neck.

"You need to go. You have people to boss around and Fargo to harass." Nathan smiled.

"Are you going to stay here?" Jack nodded.

"I'm only staying for a little while. I just need to clear my head before I can go back."

Nathan kissed Jack. Jack moaned and pushed his tongue against Nathan's lips. Nathan opened his mouth and let Jack dominate the kiss. Jack broke the kiss, sucking on Nathan's bottom lip.

"Are you trying to keep me here?" Nathan teased.

"The thought crossed my mind. Now go and you better keep promise." Nathan nodded and smiled.

"I will. See you later, Jack," Nathan said walking out of the door.

Jack watched him go and he lay back on the couch. He stared at the ceiling. He hoped he was wrong and his nervousness was rooted in him and Nathan telling everyone they were together. He started to doze off and he let himself drift off.

-----------

Nathan calmly stared at the gun that was pointed at him. He stared at the person and laughed slightly in his head. I should have let them go when I did the redactions in September, Nathan thought. Always been trouble but I didn't want to do anything about it, he thought as they started to speak.


	15. Chapter 15

_(AN: Here is the last chapter. I'm sad now. Hope you like it and please review to tell me whether it was good. This chapter was re-written so many times it begged me to stop.)_

Jack jumped slightly as he felt his phone vibrate. "Carter." Jack sat up quickly.

"What? Where is Stark? I'm fine Joe. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

Jack stood up from the couch and ran out the door. He jumped into his jeep and started it. "Damn it Nathan, I told you to be careful."

The chain around his neck felt heavy as he zoomed down the road. He knew he was doing at least seventy but he didn't care. He had to get to Café Diem and save Nathan. He slowed down as he got closer to the town.

By the time he made it to Café Diem there was a crowd outside. He hurried out of the jeep and through the crowd.

They parted to let Jack past. He was soon next to Jo.

"Is everything okay?"

"Dr. Stark's still fine but I don't know for how long." Jack looked through the window and his heart was pounding.

"I have to go in there." Jo looked at him before she nodded.

Allison was near and heard what he said. "Are you crazy? They have a gun."

"Do we know who it is?" He asked Jo, ignoring Allison.

"They're not close enough to the glass and Henry isn't back yet with the things we need." Jack nodded his head as he took off his gun belt. He pulled his shirt out of his pants and took it off.

"Jo." Jo nodded her head and handed him a vest. Jack pulled his chain from his undershirt. He placed the vest on and then held onto the compass rose.

Allison looked at him strangely. He pulled his shirt back on and buttoned it up.

"I'm going and you can't stop me. You're not going to try either," Jack said to Allison when she was about say something. She was shocked by his tone.

Jo handed him a taser. He took it and slipped into his pocket.

"Thanks Jo," he said as he walked off towards the Café.

He slowly opened the door and held his hands in the air. The gun was pointed at him as he moved slowly into the café.

Jack's eyes widened as he recognized the person. "Not exactly who you were expecting is it Sheriff?" Jack moved towards Nathan.

Jack dropped his hands to his side slowly. "I'm unarmed," Jack said, standing slightly in front of Nathan.

"Are you okay, Stark?"

"I'm fine," Nathan said. "What's with the formalities, I already know your little secret."

"Always a bitch, aren't you Beverly?" Nathan said.

"I wouldn't say too much, seeing that I'm holding your life in my hands. Nathan sneered but didn't say anything else.

"How? You're not that smart," Jack said, trying to make sense of the situation.

"It was easy. I had other people do my dirty work. It wasn't that easy planting them but I managed."

"Why Nathan?" Beverly laughed.

"Why not? The head of GD being killed in an accident would be perfect. There are lots of people who would gain from his death, Sheriff."

"What about everyone else that could have been killed. You could have killed two kids." Beverly shrugged slightly.

"They would have been collateral damage." Jack clenched his jaw in anger.

"I think that's enough talking." She pointed the gun at Nathan and his heart started to race. Jack stepped forward slightly.

"You don't have to do this." She smirked at him.

"This going to be a waste, I've always liked you." Jack reached into his pocket and felt the taser.

"I guess I have to kill you both." Jack quickly pulled out the taser as she fired the gun. He was hit in the shoulder as he pressed the taser trigger.

She dropped in convulsions and Jack fell to his knees in pain. Nathan wrapped his arms around Jack.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

Jack smiled. "Well I was just shot by a crazy bitch. How do you think I feel?"

Nathan chuckled slightly against his neck.

Nathan let him go and took off his jacket and his shirt. He held his shirt to Jack's shoulder as Jo came through the door with her gun drawn.

Jo looked at them both before going to handcuff Beverly.

Nathan pressed a quick kiss to Jack's neck and ran his fingers through his hair. Nathan looked up to see Allison's shocked face. Henry was smiling at them.

"Not the way we wanted to tell but surprise," Jack said, looking at her. Nathan rolls his eyes at him.

----------

"I have a feeling next year's anniversary won't be as good," Jack said as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed. Nathan smiled.

"We could find ways to make it even more exciting," Nathan said, kissing Jack.

"I'm glad you're safe," Jack said wrapping his uninjured arm around Nathan's waist.

"I'm just happy it's over."

"What if it isn't?" Nathan kissed Jack again.

"Trust me when I say it's over." Jack nipped at Nathan's lips and they started to kiss again.

"Ew, that is gross. Who needs to see adult PDA?" Nathan broke away from Jack quickly.

"Hey Zoe. Why aren't you shocked like everyone else?"

"Who say's I'm not. I'm just happy you're not dead," Zoe said, hugging Jack.

"So you're okay with Nathan?" Jack asked. Zoe punched him his uninjured arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"You kept a major secret from me but I'm okay with it. Welcome to our dysfunctional family, Dr. Stark."

"We are not dysfunctional, Zoe." Nathan laughed.

"It's Nathan Zoe and it's nice to be considered part of the family." Zoe smiled at him.

"Now if you hurt my Dad I will hurt you." Jack eyes widened.

"It won't happen, Zoe," Nathan assured. Zoe nodded her head but gave him a stern look.

"I'll leave you two alone." When Zoe left the room Jack looked at Nathan.

"She's about as scary as Allison."

"That is all Abby right there." Nathan laughed.

"You want to get out of here?" Jack nodded his head and kissed Nathan. Nathan traced the compass rose around his neck.

"I was scared today," Jack said, softly.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said, quietly. "I love you," Jack said. "I love you too. Do you want to go to the cabin?" Jack nodded his head.

Jack stood and Nathan grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. Jack smiled as he followed close behind.


	16. Epilogue

_(An: Here the epilogue. Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed my first completed Eureka story.)_

Jack stood in front of the mirror fixing his suit. "Dad you look good stop worrying."

"Yeah, Jack you look fine." Jack turned around and looked at Zoe and Henry.

"Are you sure?" Zoe sighed and pulled her father away from the mirror.

"You're fine dad. Stop worrying so much." Henry shook his head.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous," Henry said, smiling.

"What if something messes this up? Like an experiment or the end of the world."

"We could play REM," Zoe said, jokingly. Jack's eyes widened and Zoe knew that was the wrong choice of words.

"Look Jack everything will be fine," Henry said, stepping in to help Jack bounce back.

"Be happy about today not weary." Jack took a deep breath and smiled.

"Okay. I am happy, I'm just worried. Remember what happened the last time." Jack's face went sour and his jaw clenched in anger.

"Jack that turned out to good day after everything happened. You are turning into Nathan and it's not a good thing." Jack smiled at the thought.

"Alright Henry, I get it. We need to leave or I'll be late and have an angry scientist on my ass about it." Henry laughed and Zoe shook her head.

----------

Nathan smoothed out his jacket and looked at Allison.

"You look good, Nathan." Fargo nodded his head in agreement.

Nathan smiled at the fact he had ordered Fargo to shut up after he couldn't string together a competent sentence.

"You can talk, Fargo."

"You look nice, Dr. Stark." Fargo smiled as the words came out right.

Nathan's mind wandered to Jack, hoping he wouldn't be too nervous. Nathan would never admit it but he was nervous too.

He straightened out his tie. "It's okay to be nervous," Allison said. Nathan glared at her.

"I'm fine." Allison looked at him skeptically. He rolled his eyes knowing she could easily read him.

"We're going to be late," Fargo said looking at his watch.

"Last thing I need is a gun owning Sheriff trying to shoot me. Let's go." Allison shook her head at him and Fargo tried to figure out if he really meant the statement.

-----------

Both Jack and Nathan stood in front of each other. Jack's blues eyes glittered with excitement and Nathan's green ones reflected the same thing as he slipped Jack's ring on.

"I do," Nathan said, smiling.

"Now you may kiss." Jack grinned. Nathan pulled Jack towards him and kissed him.

"Stop acting like the woman," Nathan whispered against his lips. This made Jack retaliate and bite Nathan's lip.

Nathan hissed and smiled.

They broke apart when Zoe started on about adult PDA. Jack chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Nathan's waist as everyone clapped.

"Love you," Jack said.

"Love you, too." Nathan said, kissing him again.


End file.
